Soul Bound
by YouCouldDieLaughing
Summary: Two best friends. For as long as Each could remember they were always together. What happens when they have to be Split. will they find their way back to one another, from each, their own camp? Yes. Because they are soul bound. Read the story of Reyna and Percy. Bestfriends that will always find one another. soul bound and soul mates (Reyna x Percy eventually)


(3rd person POV)  
Age 3

And there they sat, in the garden. Smiles adorning both infant's chubby faces. Percy waddled back and forth amongst the tall grass as fast as his little legs would allow him so that he could bring the "princess" those purple lilacs that she liked so much. Renya laughed and giggled as he layered groups of flowers at her feet with no real means of organization. Dirt clung to the roots and bugs crawled from within the petals of these flowers that were freshly pulled from nature. Finally tired, Percy stopped in front of her, cheeks red like a strawberry and his breathing labored from all the running his little body could do, he took a silly bow trying to copy that of which he'd seen in a book about Knights and princesses then promptly fell on his butt. Renya laughed at Percy and Percy laughed back as the two children took joy in being around one another. Renya's soft brown eyes had a glow of pure joy and happiness that could similarly be found in Percy's sea green orbs. Not far from the tall grass that the children sat in, two mothers stared on as the babies giggled and played in the garden. Both sharing knowing smiles as they watched their children exist in their very own world, free of worries that both mothers shared.

"they'll be inseparable you know." Sally said quietly with a small smile on her face as she watched the children now chase a butterfly around with no chances of catching it. "And when she has to leave it will hurt them both." Sally pronounced sadly. Her words were not a question nor an answer but a statement which was irrefutable. Sally turned to her right to analyze her companion's reaction to her words and sensed a feeling of sorrow come from Bellona as she looked Sally in the eyes and with a bittersweet smile said; "I know."

Both women turned forward and sat in an accepting silence knowing that it was inevitable. There lied no other option within their situation and both women understood that there was nothing they could do to prevent this separation. It was now just a matter of time. Neither wished to ever lose this aura of happiness that followed both children around and was 10x stronger when both children were together. "They will find each other again Sally. You are but a mortal and I know you can sense within them the connection they already share even at such a young age." Bellona Smiled brightly at this realization. "They will strengthen one another, feed one another's mind and soul and when the time comes they will be this worlds saviors. "Sally looked and Bellona with the polar opposites of emotion- happiness and sadness- dancing amongst her eyes, knowing Bellona's words to be true. "They are soul bound" she said resolutely. "Two old spirits meant for one another." And with a final sigh and long pause she said "They are soul mates. Where one is, the other will surely follow and vice versa." Bellona stood an aura of weariness and stress emanating from her. " _She belongs to him, as much as he belongs to her."_

Age 7

"PERCY KILL IT!" Reyna yelled from behind the boy which was to be her savior from the giant bug. She had her arms wrapped around his midriff and curiously peeked over his shoulder looking for the Spider which no longer resided where she had first seen it. Said boy confidently stepped away from her hold into the room lit only by a lamp in the far corner near the window scanning the walls aggressively. A cover was tied around his neck forming a cape and on his small feet he wore rain boots that came to his thighs decorated in small lady bugs and bee's. it belonged to his mother. Brandishing his choice of weapon, Percy confidently held the toilet plunger ready above his head to strike out at any monster, animal or bug alike which may have threatened the girl.

"Rey-bear, I don't see it." Percy deadpanned. He looked back ready and his eyes feel upon Reyna's eyes and he sighed. Tears sat, ready to spill in fear of the supposed spider that existed within her room and he knew then that whatever it was. He was going to have to find it and exterminate it. With renewed vigor he turned back around, determination on his face and he confidently walked into the room, scanning every inch from head to toe in search of this spider. And in the corner, he found it. With a charging scream worthy of an army he ran at it with his plunger held high and squashed the spider quickly. Renya ran at him Happily and tackled him onto her bed screaming about her hero; Percy, the bug slayer. And with both children content, one to listen to the constant flow of words coming from a brown-haired girl and the other happy to talk the ear off of a jet black-haired boy. They fell asleep. And that is what two mothers walked into when Sally was coming to collect Percy and leave. Percy wearing Rain boots with a foot dangling off the bed, mouth open and snoring, with Reyna cuddled up to his side, with an arm thrown across his body protectively. A small grin upon her lips. Picture perfect

Age 10

Percy sat impatiently while Reyna was receiving lessons from her mother on Greek and Roman mythology with a box in his hands. By this time both Reyna and Percy had learned, fought their first monsters, and trained day in and day out after learning their heritage's. Percy, son of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms and Horses. Better known to Reyna as Neptune. It explained his loving of water, his comfortability around the ocean and the hour-long explanation on why Percy could breathe under water and talk to fish. And Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of war. Better known to Percy as Enyo. It was he reasoning for why she bettered Percy in every weapon competition besides sword fighting.

"Percy? How long have you been here?" Percy's eyes darted upwards to his female counter part and a smile lit his lips when he had taken in the sight that was his best friend. Decked out in her favorite color which was purple, Reyna wore a pair of navy blue jeans and had her hair in a simple braid which reached her lower back. She closed the door behind herself as she exited her house and stepped onto her porch joining Percy on the bench that sat left of said door.

"Not long Rey." He said gently with a smile, that she couldn't help but return. His hands fidgeted with the box he had brought with him containing within, a small gift he had gotten for her. Taking her hand quickly he stood up and lead her into the garden among the tall grass which they often found themselves lounging about in. sitting he motioned for her to sit with him as well.

"What have you brought me Percy? Reyna inquired thoughtfully to her best friend while she haphazardly threw herself to the ground the lay her head upon his lap. Percy smiled at the site and grabbed the box and shook it softly in front of Renya's face a mischievous grin upon his.

"Oh but who is to say this is for you, why can't it be mine?" Percy asked faking ignorance to her assumption that whatever lie in that box was for her, knowing full well it was. A pout fell across Reyna's lips knowing very well the game which he would play with her if she allowed herself to be pulled into his playful banter and taunting of her curiosity. Reyna let herself get comfortable in Percy's lap and allowed a pensive look to come upon her face. Celebrating in her mind she decided to exploit a weakness that Percy had to her that would allow her to find out what was in the box and make him feel bad about teasing her.

"I don't want to know Perseus" she said eyes closed and body relaxed. And sat in silence. She felt Percy shift a bit and began to think that she was successful in getting him to spit it out but she felt something cool lay on her chest. Opening her eyes she saw Percy above smiling while focused on his task of putting a necklace around her neck. 

"Sit up crybaby. I can't put this damn necklace on you with you laying down." And so, she did as he ordered. She stared into his eyes that seemed to always be moving about, shifting like the ocean which his origins lie and saw only compassion which brought a smile to her face. After he finished putting her necklace on she saw one matching with hers, around his neck and realized this was not a necklace but a pendant. Opening it up she saw within the pendant a shrunken down picture of the two of them as children. Ice cream of all colors covered both of their faces, hands and clothing. It was the Travelling carnival that came to San Francisco every year on her birthday and there they were happy little 8-year old's, hands intertwined, Identical smiles adorning both of their faces while they stared at the camera as the picture was being taken. Closing the pendant and flipping it over, engraved on the back were the words; _Even when I am not there, I shall always sit here. Around your neck, atop your chest next to your heart. Forever and always -R &P_

"Forever-" Percy began as he realized she had finished admiring the pendant.

"And always." Renya finished happily. Percy smiled that same smile they had at the travelling carnival 2 years ago. Eyes shut and a cheesy smile upon his face from ear to ear it sat, and so she copied him. He opened his eyes and noticed and let out a soft laugh. Renya's eyes in return fluttered open and she allowed herself to be content in his presence. _Her Bestfriend._

"You know you had something in your teeth in that picture, I just realized." Percy said changing the mood of this encounter.

"PERSEUS JACKSON I DID NOT!" Reyna said her tone doing a complete 180 at that moment. She fumbled for the pendant around her neck to look. And when she saw nothing she looked up into the guffawing face of her bestfriend… _Her bestfriend._ And then she smacked him. Percy stared at her for a few seconds before once again laughing loudly and happily at his best friend… _His bestfriend._

And there they sat, in the tall grass outside of her house enjoying one another for who knows how long…

Age 12

Hot. Red hot. Those were the tears that fell freely down Reyna's face as Percy stood in front of her wearing his favorite blue zip up hoodie and a backpack upon his shoulders. In the tall grass that was in the garden outside of Renya's house Percy said goodbye. "You know I've got no choice in this Rey-bear." Percy said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Reyna's arms hung limply at her sides, she did not hug him back.

Percy started humming a lullaby to her as his chin rested atop her soft brown hair. It was long he realized, much longer than last summer, or the one before that. It now reached her bottom and it made him happy. She had changed so much. His bestfriend. And he took advantage of their proximity. It was now her started to appreciate everything about this girl before he left. _His bestfriend._ Her milk chocolate eyes. Her pink lips. One was darker than the other slightly but they accented her tanned skin that was like no other. Her long eyelashesw, the small scar that was on her right shoulder from when she tripped trying to chase him through the house, and finally her pendant. Just an accessory but it was important.

(Flashback)

(Percy POV)

 _I stared at the hellhound the faced me and Reyna. It was by itself but it was big. This was her dumb idea to come into the woods and look for monsters for more training. Reyna went in for a stab with her hunting knives quickly retreating after the hellhound swatted what was a pitiful attempt to test it's strength. "Be careful Rey." I said sternly never taking my eyes off of the hellhound. It was suddenly then, that the hellhound struck.  
"REYNA MOVE!" I shouted and she jumped back just in time. But the paw struck across her chest missing by inches but latching on to the pendant that was around her neck. It tore off from the force and went flying hitting a tree and shattering into a million pieces. I saw it all in slow motion. I realized this may be my only chance for an opening so I swung riptide at the underbelly of the hellhound slicing it into two and watched as gold dust floated everywhere slowly falling to the forest floor. A quick fight but as soon as it was over Renya realized what had happened to her Pendant and broke down crying. _

" _I'm sorry Percy I'm so sorry." She said over and over again as tears fell down her face. I looked at her in shock because she had almost been killed by a hellhound and here she was crying because her pendant was broken. I smiled softly and took mine off. She stared at me in confusion then shock as she realized what I was doing. I gently put the pendant around her neck and laughed._

 _"Don't stress it kid, I ordered two cause I knew something would happen to yours." I said lying through my teeth with a smile on my face. He cared so much for a simple gift I had gotten her. Wanting to take the attention off of my actions I stuck my hand into her hair and then proceeded to mess it up to the best of my ability. "Last one to the house is a loser!" I shouted at Reyna and took off with my tuck stuck out at her._

 _"NO FAIR!" was all I heard behind me before I really kicked it into high gear._

(Flashback end)

(Percy POV)

Staring intently at that pendant I had given her so long ago now it seemed I smiled as I realized what I had to do. Releasing Renya from my arms I dropped my back pack to the ground and then took my sweater off. "Stand up straight crybaby. I can't put this damn jacket on you with you hunched over like that." I said. She looked up at me with tears still streaming down her face I knew the simple action had a lot of weight behind it. "My favorite jacket for my favorite girl." I said to her sighing and running my hands through my hair. "Don't mess it up, I gotta come get it back some day." I said. But more than a statement it was a promise. That I was going to come back to her someday. I always would.

"Perseus hurry!" My mother yelled from the moving van we were in. "We'll get caught up in rush hour traffic." She finished with a rush. I turned back to Reyna and smiled, while picking up my back pack. Closing my eyes tightly and Smiling a big toothy smile that we did so many years ago now, I know she did the same. I opened my eyes and so did she.

"So long partner." I said softly, my arms now being the ones hanging limply at my side. "I'll see you later Rey-bear. I love you" were the last words I said before sticking my hand in her hair and messing it up as much as possible. Turning around to the sound of my mother honking the horn on the van I dashed off and got in the van as fast as possible. I looked back once as I did so and watched as the light and warmth left the eyes of my best friend. She stared at nothing and then I was in the car. Buckling up I looked out the window and watched as Renya kept looking ahead. And then we were moving, leaving behind _my bestfriend._ I reached up to my chest as I so often do, and rubbed the spot on my collar bone where my pendant would lie. Had I still had it. With my vision beginning to cloud and a stinging sensation in my eyes, I realized I was crying. I looked out the window realizing I could no longer see my bestfriend. And allowed the soft words come come from my mouth; "Forever-

(Reyna POV)

"-And always." I finished quietly.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIRST CHAPTER TO SOUL BOUND, LEAVE A REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
